1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to high definition video cassette recorders, and more particularly to a recording apparatus and a method of recording for a high definition video cassette recorder (referred to hereinafter as a high definition VCR), in which a digital video signal can be recorded on an existing normal-VHS tape by recording only the intra-frame data of the digital video signal on the normal-VHS tape.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a digital video signal is recorded at a frequency of about 7-8 MHz on a super-VHS tape and an analog video signal is recorded at a frequency of about 4-5 MHz on a normal-VHS tape. For this reason, when an input video signal is analog, it is recorded only on the normal-VHS tape. On the contrary, when the input video signal is digital, it is recorded only on the super-VHS tape. In this connection, an analog VCR is required to play back the analog video signal recorded on the normal-VHS tape, whereas a high definition VCR is required to play back the digital video signal recorded on the super-VHS tape.
Namely, the digital video signal cannot be recorded on the normal-VHS tape because of a the difference between the recording frequencies of the super-VHS tape and the normal-VHS tape.
On the other hand, the recording time of the digital video signal on the super-VHS tape is about 2 hours. Extension of the recording time is enabled by reducing a track width of the tape. In this case, the digital video signal is limited in recording frequency band, resulting in a degradation in picture quality.